The Only Constant
by Stephen Ratliff
Summary: Marrissa Story #17, Stargazer Mission. In which our hero's ship's mission mutates due to DS9 plot developments


Star Trek  
The Next Generation  
  
The Only Constant  
  
A Marrissa Story  
  
by Stephen Ratliff  
  
  
Prologue  
  
With the capture of former Starfleet Commander Michael  
Eddington, the Cardassian Federation Demilitarized Zone had become a  
quite patrol. The Maquis had seemingly stopped there military  
activities in the zone. True the Maquis still controlled three Intrepid  
Class Starships, but the Stargazer hadn't seen any of them since they  
had rescued the Roanoke.   
Lieutenant Commander Marrissa Picard was commanding during Beta  
Shift. She was getting a little bored with the routine of late. She  
had enjoyed her first two months on the Stargazer. Her missions as  
Fighter Commander had been very exciting.  
A beep came from the tactical station behind her. Lieutenant  
Ross Lochard who was manning the station announced, "We have a ship  
exiting the DMZ at 152 mark 4, distance 3 parsecs No identification is  
being broadcast."  
"Set a course to intercept them, warp 5," Marrissa ordered.  
"Notify the Captain of our change in course."  
"Aye sir."  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
The ship was dark. Only a couple lights on the control panels  
were illuminating the room. Captain Chelsea Clinton grasp at the helm  
of her spaceship. Minutes earlier she had been orbiting Saturn. Now  
her ship seemed to be dead in space. "Shoemate, Deigo, Venci," she  
called out.  
"I hear you Captain," Jason Shoemate's voice called from back at  
Communications. "Venci is over here, she's out."  
"Deigo, here," another man's voice announced. "What happened."  
"You tell me Ensign," Clinton responded. "You're the pilot.  
Get yourself over here and find out. Shoemate, can you get us some  
power?"  
"Give me a minute," Shoemate responded. "I think we can blame  
this on Venci, her foot seems to have knocked the Power Supply  
Controller out of it's socket."  
"I thought there was a screen over that," Deigo said.  
"Well it's gone now. Bingo." Power came up on the bridge. It  
revealed rather cramped quarters. The helm was built attached to the  
forward screen. The Captain's Chair was to the right near the back and  
Communications opposite it. A plaque was behind the Captain's chair.  
It read: USS Stargazer USA-75, Exploratory Class. Commissioned 2008.  
The rest of the bridge was painted a gray silver, matching the hull coat  
outside.   
"Captain, I've got bad news." Deigo announced suddenly, after  
Chelsea had time to survey her bridge.  
"What is it Ensign?" Clinton asked.  
"We aren't orbiting Saturn anymore."  
"Shoemate, go wake up Stella," Clinton began in rapid fire.  
"Brief her and see what you two can find where we are. Take Venci to  
Sickbay and wake up Doctor Chiba. Deigo, I want a full scan. Perhaps  
if we can find a landmark we can find a way home.  
  
Captain T'Gwen Washington entered the bridge of the fighter  
carrier Stargazer. She had been working on a evaluation of the  
Stargazer, in order to assist Admiral Scott on the conversion of  
additional Constellation Class Starships to the Stargazer carrier  
variant. But when the call about the incursion came in, it peaked her  
interest. The Maquis had been quiet since Eddington's capture. True  
there had been some sort of elections in the DMZ, but the Intrepid Class  
Starships that they had stolen seemed to be staying away from any sign  
of conflict, and the raiders had not even been seen of late.  
"Commander Picard, status please," the half-Vulcan captain  
inquired.  
"We've just dropped out of warp," Marrissa Picard responded. "I  
have the ship on screen." A long cylinder like ship with several  
projections was on the viewscreen. "There is nothing like it I can find  
in our database. It seems to be only sub-light capable. I have no idea  
how it got way out here."  
"I think I know what it is, and I'm even more puzzled as to how  
it got here," Captain Washington responded. "Scan for markings ... if  
I'm right that's the original Stargazer."  
"That doesn't look like a Starfleet vessel," Marrissa commented.  
"It's not, if I'm right ..."  
"Confirmed Captain," Lieutenant Lochard responded..  
"... That is the USS Stargazer USA-75, commissioned 2008 second  
of the Exploratory Class ships which explored the outer solar system.  
She disappeared in 2010. No sign of her was ever found."  
  
Jose Deigo blinked. He was sure that hadn't been there before.  
"Captain," he called out.  
Captain Clinton came up beside him. "Yes Ensign."  
"I just found another ship ... but I was sure nothing was that  
close and it has this strange receding sensor echo."  
"That's one big ship," Clinton responded. "Can you find any  
identifying markings?"  
"Scanning now ..." Deigo said. He expected that any markings he  
found would be in some language he'd never seen before. He didn't  
expect English, and he certainly didn't expect it to read what it did.  
"Captain, you're not going to believe this..." He pointed out the  
screen.  
"NCC-2893, USS Stargazer," Clinton read. "Well that wasn't what  
I expected. Ensign, secure your station and take communications. Lets  
see if my friend Marrissa is still on board."  
  
Glinn Gusat, the Stargazer's Cardassian first officer entered  
the bridge. "I heard that we have just encountered an old Earth ship."  
"Very old, Glinn," Captain Washington said. "Lieutenant  
Lavelle, what do we know on that ship."  
"The USS Stargazer was a Exploratory Class space ship  
commissioned in 2008," Sam Lavelle began. "She had a crew of 12. Her  
mission was to gather data on Saturn, its rings and moons. She  
disappeared on May 5, 2010. Her Commanding Officer was Captain  
Clinton."  
"Chelsea Clinton?" Marrissa interrupted.  
"Yes," Lavelle confirmed. "The daughter of the forty-second  
president of the United States."  
"I know them both," Marrissa replied.  
"How is that possible, Commander," Gusat inquired.  
"Lets just say I was involved in a temporal problem, and leave  
it at that," Marrissa responded.  
"Captain, I'm receiving a radio hail form that ship," Lochard  
responded.  
"Lets hear it," the Captain responded.  
"This is Captain Chelsea Clinton of the United States Spaceship  
Stargazer USA-75, to the USS Stargazer NCC-2893. Please respond on  
channel 7."  
"It repeats after that," Lochard said.  
"Lieutenant Commander Picard, what does channel 7 refer to,"  
Washington asked.  
"Early visual broadcasts, known as television," Marrissa stated.  
"7 is one of the VHF channels, one of the better part of the broadcast  
spectrum."  
"Lavelle, can you configure our communications system to that  
frequency?" Washington inquired.  
"Confirmed, give me a minute," Lavelle responded. He worked at  
his console for a moment. "Ready."  
"On screen," Washington ordered.  
  
On board the original Stargazer, the communications screen began  
receiving the signal from it's successor. The bridge of the starship  
appeared. Captain Clinton observed a human with pointed ears sitting in  
the center seat. On her right side was an alien like nothing she'd ever  
seen. He, she, or it had white skin with heavy scale like eye ridges  
and a spoon like depression above the nose. The alien's neck looked  
like an over-muscled bodybuilder's. However standing to the left of the  
center seat was a familiar face that she hadn't seen for over a dozen  
years. Marrissa hadn't aged a day. There was another alien at the  
center forward console, but all the other positions seemed to be filled  
by humans.  
"This is Captain Chelsea Clinton of the spaceship Stargazer ...  
can you tell me when and where I am and how I got here."  
"I am Captain T'Gwen Washington of the Federation starship  
Stargazer. I can't answer the last question, but you are on the edge of  
the Federation-Cardassian Demilitarized Zone and the year is 2373."  
"Should I expect a way back?" Clinton asked.  
Captain Washington looked at Marrissa. Washington tilled her  
head in an inquiry, and Marrissa shook her head. "I do not foresee  
one," Washington responded.  
"Then since I have no faster than light drive, I request a tow  
to the nearest Federation base," Clinton responded.  
"Agreed, I'll send Lieutenant Commander Picard on board as my  
liaison," Washington responded. "We should be able to tow you to Deep  
Space Nine in about an hour. Starship Stargazer out."  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
A column of light appeared on the bridge of the spaceship  
Stargazer. As it disappeared, a young blond girl in a Starfleet uniform  
materialized. Captain Chelsea Clinton looked up at the girl. "Welcome  
aboard, Marrissa."  
"Thank you, Captain," the Lieutenant Commander replied.  
"What don't remember my name, Marrissa," Chelsea Clinton stated.  
"After all that mess back before the launch of the Athena. How long has  
it been?"  
"Three months for me," Marrissa responded. "And you?"  
"Almost a dozen years," Clinton replied. "How is my ship going  
to be towed?"  
"We're going to bring it between the upper warp pair and the  
saucer," Marrissa explained. "We'll use the docking tractor beam units  
to secure the ship then we'll proceed at warp 5 to Deep Space Nine."  
"I assume you are our harbor pilot," Clinton said. "I hope you  
know how to fly my ship."  
Marrissa surveyed the controls. "It's not much different from  
that shuttlecraft your father had me flying for him."  
"Then Commander, take the helm," Clinton ordered. "Try not to  
bump into anything important."  
"Have you been taking to Wesley or something," Marrissa asked,  
beginning to bring the little craft around the back of the starship  
Stargazer.  
"I wish," Clinton responded. The rest of the maneuver was  
accomplished in silence. The spaceship moved up behind the starship and  
between and slightly to the left of starship's upper starboard warp  
engine and it's saucer section. Blue tractor beams lanced out and  
secured the space ship. Soon the view out the front window of the  
spaceship Stargazer was one that it had never seen before.  
Stars streaked by the ship, giving visible evidence of the speed  
they were going. Chelsea Clinton sighed, "It's beautiful."  
Marrissa looked up at the window. It wasn't anything special.  
Marrissa had spent most of her life on starships, first the Galaxy, then  
the Enterprise, and now the Stargazer. She couldn't remember what it  
was like the first time she had seen the stars streaking by at warp. It  
was an every day background to her life. Still it must be something  
special the first time.  
  
"Message from Deep Space Nine," Lieutenant Ross Lochard  
announced on the bridge of the starship Stargazer. "Imminent invasion  
of Dominion forces is indicated. Request assistance of all available  
starships."  
"Mister Dukat, increase speed to maximum," the Captain ordered.  
"Notify Captain Clinton."  
  
This was not the type of universe Chelsea had pictured when she  
had realized she had been thrown three hundred sixty-two years into the  
future. "You mean these shape shifters plan to invade the whole  
quadrant?"  
"It looks like that," Marrissa Picard informed the spaceship  
captain from the past.  
"What about my crew?" Clinton asked. "What about my ship?"  
"We'd like to take your crew aboard my ship for the moment,"  
Marrissa responded. "As for your ship, we're going to place it in orbit  
of Bajor Seven until this clears up."  
"I'd like to stay aboard her," Clinton stated. "My crew can  
leave however."  
"Captain, it's better for both you and your ship if you come  
aboard the Stargazer," Marrissa responded, forgetting for the moment  
that both ships shared the name. "If it appears that the ship is empty  
and nonfunctional, they will leave it alone. If someone is aboard, then  
they might decide to destroy it."  
"You have a point, Commander," Clinton conceded. "I'll beam  
aboard the starship."  
"Thank you Captain," Marrissa responded. "Picard to Stargazer,  
beam all the crew aboard."  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The starship Stargazer held at station keeping just above Deep  
Space Nine. Below them Captain Sisko was about to attempt to close the  
wormhole. The crew of the Stargazer hoped they would be successful.  
They had heard what had happened to the listening stations, the Sarajevo  
and other starships, and Bajor's colony in the Gamma Quadrant. They did  
not want it to happen here.  
Deep Space Nine opened fire. A beam shot out at the wormhole.  
It opened and the fire continued. Then Deep Space Nine ceased, but the  
wormhole didn't close. Instead a fleet of Jem'Hadar warships emerged.  
"Hold your fire, Duvek," Captain Washington ordered.  
The Jem'Hadar ships turned, but that wasn't the only ship  
moving. A Klingon Bird of Prey moved from the Alpha Quadrant lines.  
"What is Dad doing," Dukat Mikor wondered.  
"Captain, the Defiant is hailing the Klingon ship," Lieutenant  
Lavelle said from Ops. "Tight beam response from the Klingon ship."  
There was a long pause. "Transmission has ended. Defiant reports  
Cardassians have joined the Dominion."   
Captain Washington and Lieutenant Commander Picard turned to  
face the ship's Cardassian First Officer. "I haven't been informed of  
such an action. Not even a hint of one," Glinn Gusat responded.  
"Lieutenant, can you open a channel to Cardassian Central Command. I  
wonder if they know about this." As he spoke, the Jem'Hadar ships and  
Gul Dukat's ship warped toward Cardassia.  
"You heard him, Lieutenant," Washington confirmed.   
"Aye sir," Lavelle responded. And after a moment spoke up  
again. "Legate Dudar, commanding Central Command on screen."  
"Glinn Gusat, what is this nonsense about the Dominion," Dudar  
inquired.  
"It seems Gul Dukat has been very busy. He says he's been  
negotiating with the Dominion in order to merge with them," Gusat  
responded.  
"Ridiculous," Dudar responded.  
"I don't know Legate, but that fleet I just saw warping your way  
didn't look like it was coming for a vacation," Marrissa spoke up.  
"Lavelle, transmit our readings on that fleet."  
Dudar looked down at his console, then quickly back up at them.  
"I had no idea, and I can be pretty sure that my government had none as  
well," Dudar pleaded. "Can you do anything to help. My fleet can't do  
anything against that."  
"I'll see what I can do," Washington promised. "Meanwhile I  
suggest you set up a resistance." The channel closed. "Lavelle, I want  
continuous monitoring of Cardassian Space. Gusat, come with me.  
Picard, deal with our visitors from the past. Lochard, you have the  
bridge."  
  
Marrissa Picard entered the Fighter Conference lounge of the  
Stargazer. The room was designed so that she could debrief all 49 of  
the ship's fighter pilots at once. Today it seemed vacant with only the  
dozen crew members of the spaceship Stargazer seated around the second  
table. "Sorry it took so long for me to get to you," she apologized.  
"That's OK, Commander," Chelsea Clinton responded. "I'm sure  
this ship puts a lot of demands on your time."  
"You don't know the half of it," Picard responded. "I've talked  
with Starfleet, and we don't think that returning you to the  
twenty-first century would be a good idea or even possible. Especially  
since your disappearance was a primary force in the formation of the  
United Earth Space Probe Organization, from which Starfleet comes from."  
"How can that be Commander?" Ensign Deigo asked.  
"Ten days after your ship's disappearance, it was discovered  
that the Chinese had a ship that was just entering Saturn orbit when you  
disappeared," Marrissa explained. "It was felt that if the Chinese had  
known, perhaps they could have saved you. Coupled with an earlier  
disappearance of the Yorkshire from Jupiter orbit and the destruction of  
the Osaka in route to Mars, it lead to the formation of the UESPO. The  
disappearances showed the dangers and the rescue of the Osaka's crew by  
the crew of the Apollo showed that cooperation could save lives."  
"OK, so what is going to happen to us?" Lieutenant Commander  
Shoemate asked.  
"Well, you do have the option to join Starfleet at your current  
rank," Marrissa stated. "You'd have to go though a couple years of  
training, probably, with some of you that may be on the job training,  
like I have gotten. If not, then the Office of Displaced Persons and  
Colonization will help you adjust to modern times and assist you in  
finding a home."  
"That's all well and good for long range, but what about  
immediate plans?" Deigo asked.  
"We will be transferring you to Deep Space Nine and then taking  
you to Earth when the next Starship departs for there." Marrissa  
responded. "Your ship has been docked at Deep Space Nine's upper pylon  
two, not an easy job. You can retrieve your stuff from her at any time.  
She will be taken with you to the Fleet museum orbiting Neptune."  
"Commander, I'd like to make a request concerning my ship's  
return," Clinton asked. "I'd like to return her to Earth orbit on her  
own power and then take her to the museum myself."  
"I'll pass it along," Marrissa stated. "But I see no reason why  
your request can't be granted."  
"Thank you Commander," Clinton thanked. "I assume you have  
quarters assigned for us on Deep Space Nine?"  
"Yes, and I've also convinced the Fleet to pay you the current  
rates for your service since you launched from Earth," Marrissa stated.  
"Since NASA had a pay on return policy, I figured it was due to you. So  
you all have two years worth of pay at your current ranks in the  
accounts I set up for you."  
"Thank you commander," Clinton responded. "How you pulled that  
one off, I don't know."  
"Simple," Marrissa said. "I have a very good Yeoman assigned to  
me. I asked her to find out any way to get you some starting cash,  
because despite what most of the Federation claims, money is still  
something one needs. She found the clause that merged the UESPO into  
Starfleet, and a similar clause for the NASA merger into UESPO. And  
then she discovered that you hadn't been paid for two years. I just  
convinced Starfleet Payroll to pay up. They're still calculating the  
hazard pay for temporal travel."  
  
A hundred or so Cardassians who had been stationed on the  
Stargazer gathered in her fighter bay. Captains Washington and Sisko,  
and Glinn Gusat stood before them. "Gentlemen, Cardassia is now a part  
of the Dominion," Glinn Gusat announced. "As such, they are now  
withdrawing us from the Stargazer. Joint operations are now ended. A  
warship will be picking us up at 0700 hours tomorrow morning. Now  
Captain Sisko has an offer for you."  
"Gentlemen, we have reason to believe that the take over by the  
Dominion was not peaceful," Sisko began. "Several executions of  
Cardassian leadership have been broadcast including the head of the  
Detapa Council and Legate Dudar. Therefore, the Federation is offering  
Political asylum to any one who believes that their life may be in  
danger upon their return. Now Captain Washington would like to have a  
word with you."  
"Gentlemen, I've found you all almost without exception to be  
some of the best officers that I've had the honor of commanding,"  
Captain T'Gwen Washington responded, without showing a sign of emotion.  
"I have made such notations on your records for the personal review  
which Glinn Gusat just completed with the assistance of Commander  
Picard. Commander Picard has a gift for her fighter pilots before they  
leave. Please stop by her quarters. It's been an honor commanding you.  
Dismissed."  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Mekor stood nervously in front of a door in the habitat ring.  
He'd never met his half sister Ziyal. He'd been at the Cardassian Space  
Academy when she'd come home with his father, and his mother had  
promptly thrown both his father and Ziyal out. He pressed the button.  
"Coming," a voice called from within. Moments later the door opened.  
The young Cardassian woman who answered it had less defined ridges and  
her noise was almost Bajoran, but that was to be expected of a half  
Cardassian half Bajoran. She was wearing a dark gray and maroon dress.  
"Who are you?" she inquired.  
"I'm Dukat Mikor, and I'm your half-brother," he responded.  
"Did father send you?" Ziyal replied, hostile in tone. "Because  
if he did you can go right now."  
"No, and I'm not sure if I want to see him again," Mekor  
responded. "Can I come in?"  
"All right, but I'd advise not telling father," Ziyal responded,  
moving aside so her brother could enter. "He's not happy with me right  
now."  
"Oh?" Mekor asked, entering the room.  
"He doesn't like the fact that I spend time with Garek," Ziyal  
replied as they walked over to her couch and sat down. "It's not like  
there are a lot of other Cardassians round to talk to. That and the fact  
that I don't approve of what he's been doing to Cardassia."  
"I'm not happy with him either," Mekor stated. "I've been  
enjoying my post on the Stargazer. I've just been promoted to wing  
commander, and become the first Cardassian to receive the Star Fleet  
Medal of Honor. And now all of that is gone."  
"Father seems to love ruining his children's lives," Ziyal  
responded.  
"It's his way or no way," Mekor responded. "And Cardassia comes  
before all."  
"I only know one person who can get her way with him," Ziyal  
said. "No one messes with Major Kira, but Dad isn't listening to anyone  
now."  
"Do you think I should return to Cardassia?" Mekor asked. "Sisko  
says I don't have to. But I don't know what I want to do."  
"This may sound kind of selfish, but stay here," Ziyal  
responded.  
"What would I do, and how would I support myself," Mekor asked.  
"You're a pilot with a Starfleet Medal of Honor, it shouldn't be  
too hard for you to find a job," Ziyal responded. "After all I have  
one."  
"Where?" Mekor asked.  
"I work and Garek's Taylor shop as a seamstress and saleswoman,"  
Ziyal responded. "I'm in charge while he is away."  
"So it's strictly a professional relationship," Mekor stated.  
"Currently," Ziyal responded. "That and he tells me a lot about  
Cardassia."  
"You sound like you'd like more," Mekor responded.  
"Yes, but it's none of your business," Ziyal stated defensively.  
"Hey, I'm your brother," Mekor replied. "Younger, but still I'm  
supposed to make sure all your dates are enough good for you."  
"I assume that means you're staying," Ziyal asked.  
"I guess I am," Mekor said. "I better go talk to Captain Sisko."  
  
Jon Shoemate walked into Quarks. Quark noted the young man as  
he proceeded over to the bar. Quark had heard about the crew of the  
Stargazer from a conversation between Dax and Sisko earlier in the  
evening. He figured that they'd be easy marks.  
  
Jon looked over the large eared alien, boy things were strange  
in the future. "Well since I'm off duty and likely to stay that way,  
I'll have a Budwieser."  
"I'm afraid I don't know what that is," Quark responded.  
"A beer," Jon said, wondering how the alien had missed that ad  
campaign, then realized that it had been some time since the Stargazer  
had last been seen.  
"No that I can handle," Quark said. "They're are plenty of  
openings at the daubo tables."  
Shoemate figured that was the name of the gambling game he'd  
seen on the way in. "No thanks. I'm still getting use to this time. I  
don't need to get use to being in debt too." "I also have  
holosuites available," Quark replied.  
"What are those?" Shoemate inquired as Quark placed the beer in  
front of him.  
Quark smelled an easy mark. "With a holosuite you can go where  
ever you want if you have a program to do so," Quark explained.  
"How about a Atlanta Braves game, from about 1990," Shoemate  
asked. "As a fan."  
"You're in luck," Quark responded. "Captain Sisko is a big  
baseball fan, although his team is called the London Kings. I happen to  
have all 6 games of the 1992 World Series."  
"How much for one game," Shoemate asked. "In federation  
credits."  
"10 thousand," Quark responded.  
Shoemate knew that was ridiculous, that was a sixth of what  
Star Fleet had given him for his two years as first officer on the  
spaceship Stargazer. Judging from the fact that this station, which  
he'd been informed use to be an ore processing station, had them,  
holosuites had to be something that took less than four months pay of a  
Lieutenant Commander. "1 credit," Shoemate responded, hoping to let  
Quark know that he wasn't buying it.  
"You must be joking, 2 thousand," Quark responded. "And I'm  
losing on it."  
"You're joking, I could by a bar for that," Shoemate replied.  
He knew from Quarks counter that he was changing way over cost. "2  
credits."  
"5 hundred," Quark responded. "And you couldn't buy my bar for  
four times my original offer for the baseball game."  
"5 credits... and I'll take two games, the winning ones,"  
Shoemate replied.  
"10 credits each, and a credit if you want popcorn," Quark said,  
abandoning his attempt at over charging for the holosuite as he saw Odo  
approaching.  
"7 credits each," Shoemate stated.  
"9 credits and popcorn included," Quark stated.  
"Add another beer and you have a deal," Shoemate said.  
"Agreed, you drive a hard bargain..."  
"Jon Shoemate."  
  
Marrissa Picard and Chelsea Clinton where walking down the  
Promenade. Marrissa had changed into one of her conformable jumpsuits,  
and Chelsea was wearing one of her NASA uniforms as that was all she  
had. "So you say this Garek makes good clothes," Chelsea asked.  
"Well he made the dress that got me on the best dressed list  
this year," Marrissa responded. "And he's the only one who I know that  
makes comfortable dresses. His shirts and pants aren't that bad either.  
As for his conversations ... well he use to be a member of the Obsidian  
Order before they kicked him out, so he'll try to get every last bit of  
info from you."  
"You mean he's a spy?" Chelsea asked.  
"Former, the Obsidian Order exiled him," Marrissa confirmed.  
"And that order is gone as a result of an attack on the Dominion home  
world by them and the Romulan Tal'shiar. Now Garek is just a witty  
tailor."  
They reach Garek's shop. Beside the door was a sign in English,  
Bajoran, Cardassian, and Klingon stating Garek's Tailor Shop,  
alterations, and special orders available. Garek Elim owner. Next to  
it was a picture of Marrissa in a stunning navy blue evening gown.  
Below the picture words read proud tailor of this year's best dressed in  
the Federation winner Princess Marrissa of Essex. (According to People  
Magazine).  
"Nice dress," Chelsea commented.  
"I had to wear something to the ball that Victoria had for my  
fifteen birthday," Marrissa responded. "Lets go in."  
Inside Ziyal was sitting by a display table, hand sewing a  
ruffle onto the collar of a man's dress shirt. She looked up. "Good  
afternoon Ziyal," Marrissa stated. "Is Garek in?"   
"He's still in the Gamma Quadrant, Marrissa," Ziyal responded  
with a touch of sadness. "How may I help you?"  
"My friend Chelsea needs a whole wardrobe," Marrissa stated.  
"All she's got are these NASA uniforms and they're not exactly stylish."  
"Agreed," Ziyal replied. "Let's see you'll need something to  
relax in, some daily wear, and something formal. Let's start with the  
daily wear..."  
  
A couple hours later Chelsea and Marrissa left Garek's. Chelsea  
was wearing a new dark green polo shirt (Ziyal had pulled the design  
form some archives Garek had purchased) and black slacks. Marrissa had  
a new hat to go with the spring dress that she'd got for the diplomatic  
reception on Bajor next week. She may have not liked dresses, but she  
knew that she couldn't get away with wearing the uniform to all of  
functions she had to attend. Besides, dresses from Garek's fit right.  
Suddenly Deep Space Nine's Red Alert Siren went off. Marrissa tapped  
her communicator. "Picard to Stargazer, Deep Space Nine's alarms just  
went off, what's going on."  
"This is Captain Washington. We've detected warp signatures  
approaching from Cardassia. Report aboard immediately."  
"Aye sir, Picard out. Chelsea, I'd return to your quarters,  
and pray that we stop this. Stargazer, one to beam up."   
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Lieutenant Commander Picard walked on to the bridge. Captain  
T'Gwen Washington was standing by the center seat. "Commander, what is  
the status of our fighter wings?"   
"We've got three and a half wings," Picard stated. "I'll rate  
Red Wing as Excellent, Blue and Green and Good, but Yellow, which is our  
half wing, has never worked together before and lacks a wing commander."  
"Dukat is still on DS9 isn't he," Washington asked.  
"Yes, he resigned from Cardassian Central Command and is staying  
with his half- sister," Marrissa stated.  
"See if you can get him to come back, I'll offer him an acting  
commission," Washington said. "What does that do to our forces?"  
"If I put Yellow under Dukat, it brings them up to being just 2  
down," Marrissa said. "And I'll rate that wing as Good."  
"Then, Number One, get Dukat aboard and get those fighters out  
there," Washington ordered. "We'll see if the Dominion hasn't learnt  
what the Maquis have been learning."  
"Never ignore the gnats," Marrissa completed. "I'll get right  
on it."  
  
Washington watched the viewscreen. The Klingons were arrayed  
around the base along with a sizable Star Fleet prescience. Then  
suddenly Romulan warbirds decloaked. That was only logical to the  
half-Vulcan Captain. When the whole quadrant was threatened, it must  
band together. It reminded her of an old American Revolutionary War  
quote. 'United we stand. Divided we fall.'  
"Comm traffic from the Gamma Quadrant," Lieutenant Ross Lochard  
responded. "Captain Sisko is answering it. He's dispatched Major Kira  
on the Defiant to go after a runabout."  
"The Defiant is going to warp," Lavelle announced.  
"Is that Bajoran crazy," Lieutenant Kathy Lochard wondered from  
the helm.  
As they watched the Defiant arrived at the Bajoran Sun and  
tractored the runabout away. The runabout exploded as the Defiant  
vectored away.  
"I'd say she's quite smart," Marrissa said, from Fighter  
Command.  
"The warp traces are gone," Lochard announced. "Deep Space Nine  
confirms."  
"Take us down to condition 3," Washington ordered.  
"The Enterprise is entering the system," Lochard announced. "I  
guess Admiral Ellis will be getting his court-martial now."  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Princess Marrissa Picard entered the large tent where the  
reception for President Inno's arrival was being held. She was wearing  
her new blue spring dress with a matching wide brimmed hat. Marrissa  
was probably the only Star Fleet officer not in uniform, but she wasn't  
attending as a representative of Star Fleet. That was her father's and  
Captain Sisko's job. She was there for her home planet of Essex. It  
was the twentieth such reception she had attended since she had become  
heir to the throne. She didn't like them, but was a lot more  
comfortable at them now.  
Marrissa proceeded across the tent, greeting those she knew, and  
making her way towards her father. He was talking to Captain Sisko and  
President Inno when Marrissa came up. Captain Sisko was saying, "I  
don't think Gul Dukat is going to back down from his threats."   
"What if we give him the DMZ in exchange for giving up on  
Bajor," Inno asked.  
"Appeasement," Marrissa commented.  
The President turned to the young girl and asked, "Pardon?"  
"Appeasement, that's what that type of policy is called,"  
Marrissa replied. "It's not a historically successful policy."  
"Oh?" Inno remarked.  
"One of my ancestors had a Prime Minister that used that  
policy," Marrissa explained. "He gave the local aggressor a part of  
another country. When he came back he proclaimed 'Peace in our  
time.' Two years later Britain was at war with Hitler's Germany and  
Chamberlain was no longer Prime Minister. Millions of people died in  
that war."  
"Then what can I do?" Inno wondered. "Every one wants me to do  
something about it now. I've got to announce some policy soon."  
"Try Containment," Rear-Admiral Jean-Luc Picard suggested.  
"How does that work?" Inno asked.  
"You support all the governments around Cardassia," Sisko  
explained. "Helping them defend their borders and resist Changeling  
infiltration."  
"What about Cardassia itself?" Inno inquired.  
"You inform everyone that you have a plan underway," Picard  
suggested. "Of course you may want to hold that and just give a knowing  
smile."  
"One thing is for certain, we can't attack now," Sisko said.  
"The Jem'Hadar are arrayed to prevent an attack from the Federation  
border."  
"But if we get everyone on there borders against them," Picard  
began.  
"They won't know which side to turn to," Inno concluded. "I'll  
take it under consideration. Now if you don't mind I better circulate."  
"Mister President, have you met Ambassador Fargos of Hiros,"  
Marrissa asked.  
"No I've never met the 'Jolly Hiros,'" Inno asked. "Would  
you introduce me, your highness."  
"Certainly," Princess Marrissa said, leading the President over  
to a tall laughing man.  
  
Alexander was waiting for his father in Quark's. Quark had just  
delivered his root beer, muttering something about the end of something  
civilization. Alex took in the view of the bar. Some off-duty fleet  
officers and Bajorans were playing daubo. Doctor Bashir was ascending  
the stairs to the holosuites dressed in a tuxedo.  
Just entering the bar, were three Klingon warriors who must have  
been drinking somewhere else before. "Bloodwine for us all," the lead  
warrior ordered, his fist crashing on the bar. Quark hurried to serve  
them.  
Picking up their drinks, they turned toward Alexander's table.  
"Well if it isn't the son of a traitor from a family of traitors."  
Alexander calmly sipped his drink. "Oh look, he's drinking pond scum,  
the drink of the dishonored."   
"Gentlemen, I suggest you rephrase that," Alexander stated.  
"It's root beer, and as for traitors, look in the mirror instead of  
smearing the honor of an Ambassador."  
"Oh, the Star Fleet pla'tok is trying to be insulting," the lead  
Klingon replied.  
"If I wanted to be insulting, you'd know," Alexander stated.  
"Now you have two choices, sit down and act with the honor you have been  
sadly lacking, or act like the drunken disgraces you are."  
The Klingon moved toward Alex, intending to grab the young  
Klingon. Alexander stood up, and dodged the arm. The Klingons pursued  
him, but Alexander artfully dodged him. As one of them got below the  
upper level, a chair came down on his head, knocking him out. From the  
balcony, came a voice, "Is this a private fight, or can I join in?"  
Alexander looked up to see Clara Sutter, descending the stairs.  
"Go right ahead, Clara," Alexander replied as more Klingons arrived on  
the scene. Alexander dodged another punch and kicked his opponent in  
the stomach. Two ganged up on the young boy, limiting his dodges.  
Suddenly, another Klingon was at his side, bringing his fist down on one  
opponent. Alexander looked up.  
"Its been a while since I was in a good bar fight," Gowron  
remarked, slamming his opponent up against the wall.  
"I image that leading the high council doesn't leave much time,"  
Alexander said, giving his opponent an upper cut that sent him falling  
back.  
"No, but I really should reserve some time for the more  
important things in life," Gowron replied, tossing another Klingon over  
the bar.  
Alexander then spied Odo and his security guards approaching.  
"I suggest we take a break, before Odo forces us too," Alexander  
remarked, ducking and gesturing towards his table, with his root beer  
still sitting on it. Three bloodwines were also there. "Clara!"  
Clara ducked out from her opponents grasp, and did a flip into a  
chair. "Bar tender, a milkshake please," She cried out as Alexander and  
Gowron sat down.   
Odo and his security guards entered Quarks and began subduing  
the riotous patrons. Odo came up too the table and said, "Now this is a  
surprise. Two Klingons sitting out a bar fight with a young lady. Wait  
a minute, the young lady appears to have a black eye, I wonder how she  
got it. And the Klingons have ridge bruising. Perhaps they'd better  
come down to security."  
Gowron turned around and said, "Constable, I have a feeling that  
you have more than enough people filling up security. For all you know  
I could have just been challenged, and this young couple could have been  
engaged in personal manners." Clara blushed.  
"You have a point, but you really should see Doctor Bashir," Odo  
said gruffly and turned to supervise the removal of the rest of the  
drunken Klingons.  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Marrissa was readying the Stargazer to depart for Earth. The  
ship was taking the Space Ship Stargazer and the President Home. This  
wasn't a mission that the Stargazer was designed for, the President  
would be staying in the former First Officer's Quarters and most of his  
staff would be taking alternate transportation. That wasn't Marrissa's  
main worry though. She really needed more personnel. The departure of  
the Cardassian crew members had reduced the compliment of the Stargazer  
by forty percent.  
"Washington to Picard," the Vulcan Captain's voice said.  
Marrissa put down here PADD and answered, "Picard here."  
"I've obtained four officers and a cadet heading to the Academy  
for our trip. Meet them at the docking port."  
"Can I hope for Operations and Engineering help?"  
"Two of each and a pilot."  
"That should be enough."  
"Understood, Washington out."  
Marrissa stood by the docking port. The first to arrive was a  
Ferengi in Cadet's Uniform. "Cadet Second Class Nog reporting for duty,  
sir."  
"Welcome aboard, Cadet," Marrissa stated. "Your quarters are on  
deck 9, room 140. Your duty schedule is in the computer."  
"Aye sir," Nog replied and walked down the hall towards the  
turbolift.  
Next to appear in the docking port were a girl with long black  
hair, and another girl with medium length brown hair. Both wore  
Star Fleet Engineering Uniforms. "Lieutenant junior grade Clara  
Sutter..." the first began.  
"... and Ensign Shayna Sachs," the second chimed in, and then  
both finished, "Assistant Engineers, reporting for duty."  
"Welcome aboard," Marrissa said. "I'll put you two together on  
deck 7, room 70. Come by my office on deck 8, room 47 latter. Your  
duty schedules are in the computer."  
"We'll be by," Clara replied.  
"And no practical jokes, Shayna," Marrissa ordered, as the two  
walked down the hall.  
Suddenly Marrissa felt a hand on her back. She found herself  
being tilted down to the floor. Jay Gordon's face appeared, and he gave  
her a deep kiss on her lips. Then he tilted her back up to a standing  
position and said. "Lieutenant Jay Gordon, Chief of Operations  
reporting for duty."  
"That was a most interesting way to report aboard, and a great  
first kiss," Marrissa commented, her violet eyes sparkling. "Though I  
don't think I'd let anyone else get away with it."  
"Thank you, Marrissa," Jay responded.  
"Just wait until after you disembark to do it again," Marrissa  
said. Then turning to business she continued, "Your quarters are on  
Deck 8, room 45. As for Duty Schedule, your a department head, you make  
it up."  
"Aye, sir."  
Marrissa turned back to discover the last new crew member,  
"Ensign Alexander Rozhenko reporting for duty, sir."  
"Your quarters are on Deck 7, room 70," Marrissa informed.  
"Your duty schedule will be in the computer as soon as Jay makes it up."  
Alexander moved off. "Picard to Washington."  
"Washington here."  
"The last officer is aboard, and the ship is ready to go out."  
"Noted, report to the bridge."  
"Aye, sir, Picard out."  
  
Marrissa sat at her desk, PADDs arrayed around her. "Reports,  
and more reports," she grumbled, as her yeoman dropped some more on her  
desk. "What does Star Fleet think I am?"  
"A first officer, Commander," Yeoman Pearson responded. "And  
you don't have to go over each report like a school teacher. We do have  
a spell checker and grammar checker as well. Let them take care of  
that."  
"Thank you, Yeoman," Marrissa said, pulling another PADD up.  
Pearson left. Moments later, the door chimed. "Come."   
Clara, Shayna, Alexander, and Jay entered. "I see Doctor  
Johnson and Yeoman Pearson where right," Clara remarked.  
"About what?" Marrissa asked, not looking up from her work.  
"You're over working yourself again," Clara commented.  
"She does this often?" Jay asked.  
"Oh yes, every time she gets a new position she throws herself  
into it and doesn't come up for days to even sleep," Clara remarked.  
"She's never been good at removing things from her schedule or  
relaxing," Shayna remarked.  
"Stop talking about me like I'm not in the room," Marrissa said,  
switching PADDs.  
"You might as well not be," Shayna remarked.  
"Fortunately, we have some standing orders on such a situation,"  
Clara stated. "Alex, her legs; Jay, her arms. We'll be going to  
holodeck 4."  
As Jay pulled the PADD out of her hand, Marrissa exclaimed,  
"Hey, I wasn't done with that. Who gave you those orders?"  
"Your father," Clara responded. "Now cooperate, or I'll have  
Shayna tickle that right foot of yours until you do. Resistance is  
futile."  
"She's ticklish there?" Jay asked.  
"Deathly, tickle her long enough and she'll do anything," Shayna  
responded.  
"You promised you wouldn't tell," Marrissa accused.   
"Well you promised not to over work yourself," Clara replied.  
"Are you coming, or are we going to have to carry you?"  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
Marrissa was on the bridge as they entered the Terran System.  
After her friends had dragged her off to the holodeck, her life had once  
again settled into a comfortable pattern. They had taken her to an old  
swimming hole, which Jay said was from near his grandfather's house.  
She'd never skinny-dipped before, but they hadn't given her time to get  
her swimming suit, and none of them wore anything. It had been fun,  
and she fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow that night.   
Since then, she'd managed to schedule a couple hours of time with  
her friends when they were off duty. Being First Officer enabled her to  
make sure that all of them were free at the same time. She had enjoyed  
the two week cruise, but it was almost over, and all of her friends  
would be at the Academy for the next couple years. She wouldn't even  
have a date with Jay when the Stargazer and Independence were in port  
again. She was going to miss those dates.  
"Commander, Captain Clinton reports ready," an officer  
announced.   
"Release tractor beams on the spaceship," Marrissa ordered.  
"Launch Red Wing fighter escort."  
"Tractor beams released," the officer responded. "Red Wing  
assuming formation."  
Ahead of the starship Stargazer, the spaceship Stargazer moved  
into place. A wing of seven fighters formed a 'V' around it as they  
proceeded into orbit. A Nebula class Starship blinked a salute to the  
21st century ship as she passed. They entered orbit, on a coarse to  
Starbase One. They passed an open space dock, with a new Intrepid class  
starship awaiting launch. Marrissa glanced at her display, wondering  
what they'd named this one. She smiled. Inside the dock was the USS  
Chelsea Clinton.  
  



End file.
